


The Trooper Bride

by agirlmustwrite



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Princess Bride Fusion, Finn deserves to be the next Disney princess, Force Ghosts, Multi, Nice!Phasma, Notsonice!Hux, Pirate!Poe, Rey Kenobi, Rey deserves to be the next Disney Queen, Sick!Rey, Smugler!Ben Solo, Stormpilot, Young Rey, over use of the word inconceivable
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-14
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-06-08 08:00:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 11,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6846145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agirlmustwrite/pseuds/agirlmustwrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Princess Bride AU: When little Rey catches a cold during monsoon season on Jakku, her transparent Jedi friend read her an epic tale of fencing, fighting, torture,revenge,giant,monsters,chases,escapes,True Love and miracles. (A Stormpilot story with a hint of Rey Kenobi theory)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I love Stormpilot. I love the Princess Bride. This is their unholy love child that was birthed from my brain. Have fun  
> Disclaimer: I'm not Disney, J.J., or Lucas. I don't own the world, I don't get bashed daily for my Star Trek remakes, and I don't hide in my ranch so people won't kill me for making the the prequels .

She scratched one tally into the wall, before sneezing violently. She whipped her nose, groaning in frustration. This was getting out of hand. The one day Rey needed to stay a tiny bit later looking for scraps of Empirical engineering, was during monsoon season on Jakku. Pickings had been slim, as many scavengers pushed the tiny nine year old aside for their own gain. And with Unkar Plut being increasingly tight skinned with his rations, she was left no choice. So by the end of the storm, she gained enough rations for about a week, and a nasty cold.

'That was a week ago tomorrow.' She thinks bitterly.

She sneezed again, this time coupled with a cough. The coughing soon turned to hacking, as her chest tightened with every release of air. She was in no condition to get rations tomorrow. But her supply was almost out. Even if she rationed it to stretch a few more days, it would only last about three more. And since Jakku didn't exactly have a stellar medical center, she was on her own for taking care of her condition.

She moaned in pain as her fit ceased. She quickly wrapped her blanket around her, despite her body feeling like it was on fire. She grasped Captain Reah to her body, and dragged her x-wing helmet to the warmest corner of her home. She snuggled in, finding the most comfortable position, before placing the helmet on her head.

"T-this is General Rey, I need intel on the c-curent situation !" She croaked out, her voice heavy with congestion. She created Reah's voice next, though her usual deeper tone sounded more gravely then normal,"I-I have just received word that the-the stormtroopers have been setting up a camp on the most *achoo!* dangerous planet in the galaxy, General Rey." "We can-cannot stand by while Empire s-scum terrorize the galaxy!" She wheezed out, trying to create most authoritative voice. "I shall fly into the enemy territory and take *cough!* them *cough!* down!"

"Not like that, you're not."

Rey swerved her head, immediately regretting it as she hit it against one of her hanging plants. It gave her a worse migraine than before, and she took of her helmet and scowled at the new comer.

"No Wan! I was about to go fight the Empire!" She whined.

"Forgive me, but it seemed to me that you were about to have a coughing fit."

She humphed, before turning away from the... Whatever he was. He had been around since before she could remember. Just appearing randomly in his old Jedi robes and blue see-through state. He'd sometimes come as a young man with an odd hair cut and misplaced braid, sometimes as an adult, with a beard and a kind smile, or sometimes as an old man, whose eyes were as wise as they were sad. He'd just appear, keep her company, remind her of her table manners, saying that she must attempt to be civilized. She could call him a friend. Her only friend, even though she suspected that his real name wasn't the one he gave her. Who names their kid No Wan?

She really didn't feel like talking to him. "What are you doing here, anyways?"

He stroked his beard thoughtfully. "Can't I visit a friend in need?"

"I'm not in need," she mumbled.

"Your have a fever," he stated matter of factly.

"It's a hot planet," she retorted.

"You're ill, Rey."

"I know!" She snapped, before giving into another coughing fit.

She felt a hand on her back, rubbing circles onto her back as she began to regulate her breathing. She looked up at her friend, and gave a shaky smile.

"Thanks."

"Rey, you need to get some sleep," he said sternly.

"I know," she wheezed. "Usually playing helps me sleep."

"It overexerts you. You need to rest your throat."

She sighed, reclining back into her corner. "It's hard to get to sleep," she muttered, looking out the window at the raging storm. Noh Wan looked out as well, then turned to her, giving her a look of understanding.

"Well, I have a solution," he offers.

She looks up at him, curiosity flaring through her. "What is it?"

"A story."

She tilted her head. "What kind of a story?"

"A story that was passed down through the Jedi Order for generations. My Master told it to me, I told it to my padwan, and now I'm going to tell it to you."

"Does it have any fighter ships in it?"

"More then that, little Rey. Fencing, fighting, torture, revenge, giants, monsters, chases, escapes, True Love, miracles."

Rey considered it for a moment, before nodding her head, "Sounds interesting."

Noh Wan smiled, "You're going to love it, trust me." She nodded, snuggling closer into her alcove, clutching her doll. She jumped slightly as a small book manifested in his hand.

"How did you do that?" She asked in amazement.

"Patience, young one. I can't reveal all my secrets just yet," Noh Wan said, a playful smile on his lips. He opened the book carefully to the first page, before reading aloud

"The Trooper Bride, by S. Morgenstern, Chapter One. Finn was raised on a small farm on the planet of Starkiller."


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Second chapter!Loads of Stormpilot going on here! Hope you like it!  
> Discliamer: cool your tits, Disney, I'm not trying to steal your work. I'm just playing with some characters. But should you happen upon this, please make stormpilot cannon! Pretty please!
> 
> Oh, and the italicized-bold words are Rey and Noh Wan

_**"** **F** **inn found no better joy then spending his days playing with his dog, Bebe-eight, riding his speedor through the green fields, and harassing the pilot on his parent's farm. His name was Poe. Not that he ever called him that. Finn only called him pilot."** _

**_"That's so mean!"_ **

**_"Quite now, I wasn't done."_ **

 

Finn entered the shabby hanger, the smell of oil instantly flooding his nose as he removed his helmet. Old engines and batteries littered the work benches. New tubes and wires dangled over his head as he carefully walked through this death trap. He was on a man hunt, he'd be damned if he got electrocuted.

"Pilot! Pilot, where are you?" He called out, carefully avoiding a pile of rusted bolts on the ground.

The sound of a laser beam sounded from the back left corner of the hanger. Finn let out an exasperated sigh. He carefully stepped aside from dismembered wing stack.

He lifted up the dark green tarp hanging from the ceiling, and it lead to a small, vintage x-wing ship. At the spacecraft was a young man clad in an oil stained jumpsuit and a metal face protector. A laser beam was in his hand as he melded a wing to the body of the plane. More importantly, he wasn't paying any mind to Finn.

"Pilot!" Finn called out, trying to overpower the sound of burning metal. But the pilot didn't turn his head.

Annoyed, Finn took up a wrench and threw it at the wing, causing it to rattle. The abrupt movement caused the pilot to jump slightly, accidentally nicking his thumb. He cried in pain, dropping the laser as he yanked off his glove waving it off frantically. He clumsily jumped off the ship, rushing to the faucet, and shoving his into the bucket as a stream of curses sprung from his mouth. Finn felt a pang of guilt, before brushing it off and calling out once more.

"Pilot."

    The pilot turned his head towards Finn, befor stiffening a bit. He removed his protector, his face stained with oil and his hair sticking to his head. He looked at Finn in shock, before sobering up and straightening his back a bit.'Finally,"Finn thought.

"Polish my speedor. I want to see my face shining in it by tomorrow morning."

"As you wish, buddy," was the pilot's automatic response.

Finn noded, before carefully making his way through the hanger. His back was turned, so he had no knowledge of the pilot's lingering stare.

 

**_"As you wish. That was all he said to Finn. For years, this exchange had been consistent."_ **

 

"Pilot, fix my radiator."

"As you wish, Buddy."

-~-

"Pilot, my motor is rusted. Replace it."

"As you wish, Buddy."

-~-

"Pilot, I want blaster attached to my speedor."

".....As you wish, Buddy!"

 

**_"For years, Finn would order Poe to perform the most gruelling tasks, and Poe would respond with an 'As you Wish',and do them with no compliant. Finn thought nothing of it, until one day..."_ **

 

Finn placed the emergency fuel in the tank, but it offered no sign of life. He groaned. This never happened before. He was going to have a word with the pilot when he finally made it back to the farm. If he made it back. The sky had become dark about an hour ago, and that had been an hour after his speedor gave out. He was stuck on the snow covered forests of Starkiller, grossly underdressed in his black long sleeved shirt and pants. Both were not for thermal use. He crossed his arms, muttering a few curses under his breath as he crawled inside the speedor, huddling inside the seat.

He felt his eyes droop a bit, and he shook his head, fending off the sleep. If he fell asleep in this weather, he'd surely die in his sleep. He just had to wait out until someone came for him. He had shot out a flare about half an hour ago. Surely someone was coming.

So he waited. Minutes ticked by, but it felt more like hours. He finally had enough, and hoped out. With all his might,Finn began to push his speedor towards the west. He'd either reach a town, or keep warm enough through the night. Either way, it was better than his current situation.

He trudged on through the snow, pushing with all his strength as he shivered violently. The speedor glided through the foot of snow, but Finn felt his boots become soaked through. He clenched his teeth as the snow seeped through to his toes. He needed to get to a town. Fast.

He pushed the speedor up the snow covered hill, before coming to a clearing. He could see the lights of lanterns from across the ridge beneath the hill. He sighed in relief, before stiffening as he heard the sound of something sliding on the snow caught his attention.

The speedor was slipping down the slope.

    He quickly made a sprint for the descending craft. In the process, he slipped on his feet, and began to slip of the drop. He instinctively grasped onto a protruding branch, gasping for breath. He heard a crash below, and winced. He had little time to mourn it, as the root began to strain under his weight.

    He desperately tried to hull himself up, his hand scarcely reaching the ledge. He felt the tearing of the root, as he frantically groped the crumbling snow, trying to dig to solid dirt. He slipped a few inches, the root reduced to a thin strip.

“Help!” he cried out desperately. “Someone please he-!”His plea reduced to a cry as the branch broke. ‘I’m going to die,’ he thought, horror filling him as he fell.

He squeezed his eyes shut, expecting the the harsh ground below. But it never came. Instead there was a warm clasp on his wrist. He looked down, to see he had not fallen.He felt his arm being tugged up, and looked upwards. It was the pilot. His hand firmly grasping his wrist, strain marking his face as he held Finn’s weight in one hand, and clasped the ledge with the other. Finn was to shocked to say anything as the pilot pulled them both up to safety.

Once in safety, the pilot collapsed on the ground, gasping heavily as he tried to gather his strength. Finn was still shocked. He almost fell. He almost died. Yet he was alive, because of his family’s pilot.

He sobered up when he heard the snow crunching in front of him. He looked up to see his savior hastily take off his jacket, before he placed it around him. Finn stared at him in wonder, and the pilot gave him a warm smile. ‘He has a nice smile,’ Finn noticed, but that was not the dominant thought in his head. When he finally found his voice, he croaked out.

“Why?”

The pilot looked at him as if he’d asked the most ridiculous question in the world, so Finn continued.

“I have been nothing but cruel to you all these years. You were practically my slave for the most of our lives. Back there, you could’ve been rid of me,” Finn whispered, guilt and pain flowing with his voice as the years of denying the truth of his cruelty melted away, and he suddenly  felt so ashamed, that he was crying. “W-why did you save a dreadful person like me?”

Finn felt the tears run down his face, and the pilot- ‘No, his name is Poe,’ he corrected himself- gave him a heart warming smile before he took Finn’s hands and said,

“ Because you’re my buddy,” he said sincerely, before suddenly picking up Finn and adjusting him so he was carrying him like a backpack.

“Now come on, we have to get you home and warm. BeBe has been barking like crazy since you left.”

    Finn could feel his chuckle vibrate through his back as he carried him through the snow. Finn began to feel his eyes droop, and his head began to . Poe apparently noticed as he turned his head a bit to give him a reassuring smile.

“If you want to fall asleep, I completely understand. Don’t worry, I’ll make sure you are warm in by the time you wake up.”

Finn nodded his head, slightly dozing off. In his tired state, he mumbled slightly “Will you be there when I wake up?”

There was a beat of silence, before Finn added a meek “Please?”

 Poe sighed. Smiling fondly as he squeezed Finn’s hand, brushing his thumb over it gently. Almost, dare Finn believe, lovingly. Before he could process this,Poe whispered, as if telling him the most delicious secret, “As you wish, buddy.”

And as Finn let sleep take him, he finally realized that when Poe said, “As you wish”, what he really meant was “I love you”.

 

**_“HOLD ON! HOLD UP!”_ **

**_“What is it?”_ **

**_“Noh Wan, is this a kissing book?”_ **

**_“There are...intimate parts.”_ **

**_“I thought you said this was a jedi fabel! Weren’t Jedi circumcised warrior monks or something?”_ **

**_“....For my own peace of mind, I’m not going to ask where you heard that. And second, No, we just weren't allowed relationships.”_ **

**_“Then why is there kissing-?”_ **

**_“Do you want to hear the rest?”_ **

**_“...As long as there’s no more kissing.”_ **

**_“Well, you’re just going to have to shut up and wait an see.”_ **

**_“...Okay.”_ **

**_“Now, where was I? Let's see, discovering they loved each other, their first kiss causing their hearts to burst like a million exploding suns-”_ **

**_“NOH WAN!”_ **

**_“Ah! Here we go. Since Poe had not a penny to his name to marry Finn he decide to set out to find his fortune on a merchant vessel for six months time. It was a very emotional departure for both of them.”_ **

**_“You’re one twisted sadist, you know that?”_ **

 

    Finn knew he was being ridiculous. But Poe was traveling off the planet, for force’s sake! And for what? A stupid piece of silver? Finn could tie a piece of thread and he’s wear it proudly as an engagement ring, if it meant he was Poe’s, and Poe was his. He had told him he would go with him, help him gain money for the rings. But no the romantic insisted on providing only the  best of rings, and he told Finn that had he come, it would ruin the reveal of the ring. He was an idiot. His stupid, romantic, perfect idiot. And even now, tight in his lover’s embrace, he was terrified he’d lose him.

“I’m afraid I’m never going to see you again.”

Poe looked at him, his easy smile melting Finn’s heart, “I will always come back to you.”

Finn felt a stray tear escape his eye, and he whispered, “How can you tell? How do you know you will come back?”

“This is True Love. You think this happens every day?”

He pulled Finn in for a tender kiss,melting in their passion, before they pressed their foreheads together. “I will always come back to you. I promise.”

    And with that, Poe grabbed his pack from the ground, stole one more kiss from the love of his life, and began the journey to the spaceport. All the while, Finn waved at his love till his shadow was beyond the horizon. He broke his gaze as he felt Bebe-eight nudge at his leg. He bent down, scratched the dog behind his ears, before burying his face in the mutt’s fur, taking comfort in the familiarity, and hugging him closely.

“He’ll be fine. He’ll come back.”

 

**_“But Poe Didn’t come back. On his way to Takodana, Poe’s ship was attacked by the Dread Pirate Fett.And Fett was known for taking no survivors, and disintegrating them on sight.”_ **

**_“Getting killed by pirates is good.”_ **

**_“When Finn heard the news, he went to his room, shut the door. And didn’t eat for three days. The only words he said within that time was this:”_ **

  
“I will never love again.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review! Thank you so much!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! Next chapter. Warning, I'm not sure what to think of this chapter. Its a bit lame and confusing in my opinion, so just a heads up.   
> Disclaimer: I own as many things as Jon Snow knows. I own nothing.

_**"Five years past. The planet of Starkiller  revealed in celebration. For the King Jango's son and heir, the recently legitimized Prince Nines, would reveal his Bride-To-Be."** _

 

    Flocks of residents from all corners of the planet gathered in front of the platform, eagerly awaiting the announcement. Men, Women, Young and Elderly practically crawled over each other to see the prince's future consort.

    Whispers carried through the air, swirling the ,mystery that was the Prince's new spouse. Whispers of how he was a trooper, who had caught the eye of the Prince in his days as Captain of the Guards. Whispers that he was a commoner of exceptional kindness, bravery and intellect. That he was a lad of surpassing beauty.

    The whispers turned to cheers as the prince emerged onto the platform. His royal robes were of immaculate white fabric, embroidered with a lightning blue pattern at the hems. He wore his sigil of the Stormtroopers on his left arm, three black stars marking him as Captain of the Guards. His smile, as regal as any Prince's smile should be, revealed his controlled enthusiasm for the upcoming announcement.

"My People!" He boomed. "One month from now, I shall marry a man who was once a commoner like you. A Stormtrooper, at that. But, you might not find him so common now. Would You like to meet him?"

A roar of approval rushed over the crowd, and the prince turned behind him, holding out a hand. The gigantic doors behind him opened slightly, revealing a figure behind them.

"My people! I give to you: the Prince Finn!"

Trumpets sounded as the figure stepped forward. He wore royal attire that matched that of his betrothed. It was more striking with his darker complexion. That coupled with the account of his smooth, handsome face and regent posture a made him appear to be all the bit ready for ruling a kingdom.

Everyone bowed at the sight of their future consort, so they did not bear witness to the emotionless expression he wore.

 

 

_**"Finn's broken heart consumed him. Within those five years, he joined the planetary military force known as the Stormtroopers, in hopes of getting killed and being reunited with his beloved. Yet fortune denied him, as he caught the eye of the Crown Prince. Although the law gave Prince Nines the right to choose any bride in the land, Finn did not love him."** _

 

 

    Finn felt the wind blowing at his back, but was able to prevent any chill. Whenever he went for a daily ride on his speedor-which, if he was honest, was the only enjoyable part of the whole engagement- he was able to be rid of the royal garbs. He found most joy in this activity because it was the only time he could wear his most prized possession.

    So as he twisted around the trees of Starkiller, the summer breeze racing against his jacket, he felt content. He could be Finn, not the future Prince of Starkiller, and certainly not the future husband of Prince Nines. 

Most found him to be a just, friendly prince. But Finn had known him not just as prince, but as the captain, as the mediator, as the punisher. He was a model trooper, yes.Strong, intellectual, a fantastic tracker, and an even better fighter. But understanding, he was not. He had no tolerance for even the slightest disobedience.You so much as sneezed out of line,  you would find yourself at the end of his Z6 Baton.

So it had confused him as to why the prince chose him. Finn, although never to have broken the rules, was often scolded for never having his heart in his tasks. 

'It's hard to put a broken heart into anything,' he would think during the scoldings, but all he would say would be "Forgive me, sir. It won't happen again."

    In Finn's opinion, this whole wedding made no sense. But he had no real say in the matter, as it was the prince's right to select a bride. He supposed this could benefit him in some way or another. After all, becoming prince would act as a distraction, as something to occupy his time. The prince had assured him that he would come to love him. That was impossible, his heart belonged to only one. But perhaps Finn could learn to enjoy his companionship.

    Finn was snapped out of his pondering as he saw figures in his path. He quickly swerved, bringing his speedor to an abrupt stop. He took off his helmet, and looked at the people who he had almost hit. What he saw was perhaps the oddest group he had seen.

    Two men, and an abnormally tall woman stood before him, as if they had been expecting him. All were dressed in peasant clothes of odd designs. The man in the middle, a slender fellow whose shock of red hair contrasted with his bone white skin, spoke first.

"A word, my lord," he said, not sounding very pathetic. "We are but lowly, lost circus performers."

The dark haired man next to him, a giant in his own right, but nothing compared to the woman, let out a snort. To which he earned a kick in the shin by his ginger companion.

"We are trying to find our company. Is there any towns nearby that we might find shelter till then?"

Finn answered earnestly, "I'm afraid not. There isn't a town for miles."

The red haired man smirked, which uneased Finn. He kept his hand near his holster as the man spoke

"Then there will be no one to hear you scream."

    Suddenly the giant woman advanced upon Finn. Within a few steps she was reached down towards his neck, ready to strangle him, until she stiffened. Finn glared at her as he pointed his blaster into her head.

"You might wanna rethink that," Finn warned as he pressed it to her temple. He glared at her companions,the dark haired one looking slightly confused, while the redhead looked exasperated.

"Don't just stand there!" he yelled at his companion. "Grab him!"

As the dark haired one drew his holster open, Finn maneuvered the giantess so that he had her in a choke hold. He pointed his blaster at the two men, shooting dangerously close to their feet. When they jumped in fear, Finn swerved the speedor so that he knocked the titan off her feet, before speeding off into the forest.

He zigzagged through the the forest, hoping to loose any way they could track him. He then made route for the nearest town, his heart beat begins to steady.

That is until he felt a blaster shot whiz past him.

He glanced behind to find the band of villains catching up to him on their own speedor.  He cursed under his breath as another blast barely missed him, and ended up putting a in the seat. He tried to lose them, tried to avoid the blasts, but that dark haired one had a deadly aim.Finn barely ducked in time to miss a shot to the back. But when he did, the shot hit the battery.

    Finn instinctively jumped off the speedor as it began to sputter and die, and rolled onto the ground. Ignoring the beginning bruise on his rib-cage, he rushed into the forest, hid behind a tree and shot at the other speedor.

    He ran further back in the forest, barely hearing the shouting from the chasers.

"What are you waiting for?! Grab him!"

"Isn't it Ben's turn now? "

"No no no, I think it's still your turn, Phasma."

"I don't care who grabs him, just someone grab him!"

"But whose turn-?"

"There are no tur- Bah! Forget it! Ben, it's your turn!"

    Finn raced farther into the forest, making sure to look behind for any on comers. He stopped behind a tree to catch his breath, before looking around to find nothing. He let out a sigh, befog a blast hit the side of the tree trunk, right next to his face.

    He turned around to see the dark haired one pointing a blaster gun at his face. Finn quickly pulled the trigger and shot in his direction, but something odd occurred. The man held out his hand, and the bolt whizzed past him. Finn blasted at him again, confusion driving him to rash aims at the man's head, all of which were deflected. That is until Finn was grazed on the shoulder, and he aimed at the assailant's gun hand, knocking the gun out of his hand. But before Finn could make a run for it, the man held out his hand,and Finn froze. 

    He tried to move, but every molecule in his body refused to move. Every attempt to do so made him feel like he was slowly being torn apart, and every time he stood still, it felt like he was slowly being pricked by a thousand needles, one by one. He tried to cry out in pain, but his jaw was shut.

Apparently he wasn't the only one suffering from this, as the man seemed to struggle with his outreached hand. 

"Hux!" He yelled out. "Hurry up! I can't hold him for much longer!"

    Suddenly the redhead and the giantess came out of the cluster of trees, and rushed over to Finn. The woman quickly grabbed Finn, and held him in a certain choke hold. The man with the strange ability let his hold go, and Finn slumped a bit, breathing laboriously as the pain succeeded. But his current position wasn't any better.

"I... hate...doing... that." The dark haired man panted.

"Well if someone did their job right," the red haired man said, turning to Finn's direction scowling, before a look of horror washed over him. "Don't choke him, you idiot!"

"I'm not choking him, I'm just holding him."

"With your arms crossed around his neck! We can't kill him here!"

Finn stiffened, before staring up at the red head in rage. "You're not going to kill me, period, you lousy bunch of-"

Finn felt a thump on the head, before everything became black.

 

_**"Kidnappers? Now we're talking! This is getting good!"** _

_**"... How is kidnapping  a good thing?"** _

_**"Wait a minute, how come Finn agreed to get married? Couldn't he have told the prince no thank you?"** _

_**"....Well, sometimes, when you lost the ones you loved, you'll don't have the will to resist anything."** _

_**"I guess....let's get on with the kidnappers."** _

_**"Oh, yes. Let's see...ah, right. As the giant Phasma carried the unconscious Finn to their ship, Hux was ripping off a patch from a uniform."** _

 

 

"What is that?"

Hux looked over at Phasma, who had just loaded their "passenger", and rolled his eyes. "A badge of an officer from Rebel Alliance."

"Oh. What is Rebel Alliance?"

"The sworn enemy of Starkiller!" Hux exclaimed, stomping over to the royal speedor, which was currently being repaired. "Once the prince finds this on his fiance's speedor, search parties will be dispatched to find him, and when they find his body dead on the Rebel border-."

"Wait, we're going to kill him?" Phasma asked, horrified.

"Yes! That's what we were hired for!"

"It's not right, killing an innocent boy like that!"

"I agree with Phasma," Ben said, igniting the speedor after having repaired it.

"I don't give an Ewok's hairy ass what you agree with! I paid you to help me start a war, and that's what you damn well better do!" Hux huffed out, storming back to the ship

"I just don't think it's right," Ben shrugged. "Killing an innocent kid."

Hux stiffened, before spinning on his heel and storming back to Ben. "Did I just hear the word think slip your mouth?! I am not paying you to think I'm paying you shut up and slice anyone I tell you to in half! I'll kill the prince if I have to, but if I tell you to slice Alderan in half with your lightsaber, YOU WILL SLICE THAT KRIFFING PLANET WITH YOUR LIGHTSABER! WHY IS THAT, BEN?"

There was a fit of silence, before Ben muttered out, "Because I owe you."

"Because you kriffing owe me! You both kriffing owe me! Never forget that!Never forget that when I found you, you were so slobbering drunk, you almost sold the fastest ship in the galaxy for a bottle of brandy!"

Hux then turned to Phasma, and made an over exaggerated gesture towards her. "And you! Homeless, Lordless, Hopeless! Do you want me to send you back to where you were? Unemployed in Westeros?!"

    There was a pause, before both of Ben and Phasma shook their heads. Hux nodded, before marching over to the ship. Ben looked over at his deflated friend, and gave her a comforting pat on the shoulders.

"Hux...You know he tends to fuss."

"Fuss...Fuss..."Phasma seemed to consider it for a moment, before a look of mischief crossed her eyes, and she grinned before she continued. "I believe he enjoys screaming at us."

Ben caught on quickly, and offered his own grin. "He's so scrawny, he'll offer us no harm."

Phasma faked an eye bat, "Or maybe we are safe because of our charm?"

They both chuckled lightly, until Hux emerged from the ship, hand on his hips and that permanent scowl placed on his face. 

"I'm waiting!"

"Maybe that's why he's never dating," Ben murmured, a suggestive and mocking smirk on his face.

They walked over to the ship, snickering like naughty children, and Hux raised an eyebrow.

"What's so damn funny?"

Phasma seemed to ponder a bit, before blurting out, "Anyone ever tell you you look like an angry bunny?"

Ben burst out in laughter, while Hux turned red as a tomato in rage.

"No more rhyming!"

"Why?Do our jokes have bad timing?" Ben pushed.

Hux groaned in frustration as they boarded, and he closed the latch. Inside, Ben made way for the pilot seat, and manned the controls, ignited the battery, and began to lift the ship off the ground.

"Careful, Ben. We don't want to leave an easy trail."

"Of course!" Ben answered cheerfully, looking over his shoulder and smirking stupidly. "I have no desire to go to jail!" 

"Stop rhyming! I mean it!"

"Does anybody want a peanut?"

As it soared into the sky, a loud scream of sheer frustration rang through the air of Starkiller right before the Millenium Falcon jumped into hyper-space.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please review, I promise, this will get better, this was just a fluke chapter! I'll clear up any confusing characters  
> The Prince, if you don't know who nines is, is the traitor stormtrooper.   
> Ben, not Ren. And you'll see why later on.  
> Thanks for reading! ^.^


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Took forever, but here you go ;)  
> Disclaimer: I just play in Disney's sandbox

**_"The Falcon cruised among the stars, careful to stay clear of the asteroid field alongside them. The passengers sat in silence around the bridge, the awkward atmosphere hung over Finn and his captors."_ **

  


Finn glanced around the room, analysing his captors' behavior. From what he gathered, Hux was the ringleader, and the apparent brains of the operation. But his ego diminished any admirability that he may have evoked. Phasma was the brute strength, yet she managed to maintain morals with her work. Ben was the pilot, but somehow had some connection to the force. When Finn had inquired if he was a jedi, the man snorted.

"I barely have a midichlorian count of 5,000," he said light heartedly. "I can only do a few tricks my uncle taught me."

Before Finn could inquire anymore, Hux sent them a warning glare, and the silence began. It made him angry that he couldn't find out any of their personal weaknesses. The only thing that could potentially be a strategic factor would be Hux's prone to yelling at the other two. That might be useful.

He had to bide his time, so he looked out to observe any easy escape routes. He saw nothing but miles of asteroids, save for a strange shiny dot. It wasn't a star. Stars don't move. He wasn't the only one to notice, as Ben glanced out the window, a look of indifference remained on his face. Even as he spoke out.

"Hux."

"Hmm?"

"When will we reach the planet?"

"By morning," Hux responded, then he  looked at Ben and glared. "Stop looking out, there's no need."

"Making sure no one is following us."

Hux scoffed."That would be totally and utterly inconceivable."

Finn saw the opportunity to encourage the upcoming storm of frustration brewing in Hux, and scathed, "Despite what you think, you will be caught. And when you are, the prince will see you all hanged. "

Hux turned to Finn, rage painting his face a boiling red color, almost matching his hair. He took a deep breath before growling out

"Of all the necks on this ship, Highness, the one you should be worrying about is your own."  

Finn tried to come up with a response, but that comment left him a bit of a loss for words.Looks like he was better at containing his anger then he thought. He would just have to try harder.

'Or not,' he thought as Hux leaped out his seat, stormed over to Ben and hit him upside the head.

"Stop doing that!  We can all relax, it's almost over!"

Ben turned to Hux, a hurt frown placed on his face, before asking, "You are sure nobody's follow us?   
"As I told you, it would be absolutely, totally, and in all other ways, inconceivable! No one in Rebel knows what we've done, and no one in Starkiller could've gotten here so fast!" Hux breathed out before rounding back to his seat. He paused for a second before turning back to Ben."Out of curiosity, why do you ask?"

Ben shrugged. "Oh, it's nothing, suddenly, I just happen to look outside and something is there."  
"What?"

Phasma and Hux rushed over to Ben's window, and searched out through the field. Finn took the opportunity to rush out of his seat and to the hanger. Quietly, he made his way to a small fighter jet, almost remnant of an old speedor. Apparently, the mic on the bridge was on, because he could here his soon-to-be-ex-captors arguing over the intercom. He pushed the button to open the hanger and rushed over to the craft. After igniting the engine, he placed his helmet on, and quickly flew out the hanger.

 

-~-

 

"Probably some local Starfisher out for a pleasure cruise at night... through a Rathtar infested asteroid field," Hux reasoned out loud, shivering at the last part.

Suddenly a red light flashed through the room. Hux looked over to the control board to see the hanger was open. He quickly turned to the bridge to see the prince was missing. Before his anxiety could reach an all time high, **their speedor** whizzed past them, and the prince was at the helm, heading towards the astro field. He turned to Ben, grabbed his shoulders, and shook him violently.

"Wha-wh- Go! Get after him!"   
"That was our only speedor," Ben remarked sadly. Hux then turned to Phasma, who shook her head sadly.

"I left my extension rope in Starkiller"

Hux let out an exasperated scream, before yanking Ben by the collar and throwing him in the pilot seat, and turned off autopilot.

"VEER LEFT! LEFT! LEFT!"

Ben did so, staying clear of the asteroids as he stayed high above the field. The crew looked down to see Finn maneuvering through the belt of asteroids. He was suddenly stopped when a long tentacle emerged from inside the asteroid, blocking the speeder's path. Hux turned on the hologram, connecting to the hologram on the speedor. A blue light shone from the ship as the prince's distressed face appeared. A blood curdling shriek rang through the asteroid field, and Hux smirked.

"Do you know what that sound is, Highness?" He spoke to Finn, who looked terrified. "Those are the Shrieking Rathtars."

One tentacle slithered by the ship.

 "If you don't believe me," Hux continued, malice etching his voice."Just wait! They always grow louder when they're about to feed on human flesh."

As if on cue, a Rathtar emerged from behind the asteroid, its suction cup tentacles floating in a menacing wave above the speedor.

" If you fly back now, I promise, no harm will come to you.  I doubt you'll get such an offer from the Rathtars."

The Rathtar began to close in on the  speedor, and Hux watched as a shadow loomed over the hologram of the prince, pure fear flooding his eyes as the shrieks of the carnivorous beast began to close in on him.   


 

 **_"He doesn't get eaten by the Rathtar at this time._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_"What?"_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"_ ** **_The Rathtar doesn't get her.  I'm explaining to you because you look nervous. "_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_"I wasn't nervous!"_ **

**_"...Truly?"_ **

**_"Well...maybe I was a little bit_ ** **_concerned_ ** **_, but that's not the same thing._ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_"Because we can stop now if you want-."_ **

****  
**_"_ ** **_No! I.. I mean... you could read a little bit more, if you want. "_ ** **_  
_ **

**_"Do you know what that sound is, Highness?Those are the shrieking Rathtars."_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_"We passed that, Noh Wan. You read it already."_ ** **_  
_ ** ****

**_"Oh, oh my goodness I did. I'm sorry. Beg your pardon. All right, all right. Let's see. He was in the water, the eel was coming after him, he was frightened, the eel started to charge him, and then--"_ **   


The Rathtar screeched as it was hit with a blast. Finn looked up to see the gun of the Falcon aimed in his general direction. Suddenly he felt the entire ship shift, as if something was pulling him towards the falcon. He looked to see the controls moving to their own accord, steering the speedor to the ship. Finn tried to set them right, but no matter what, the controls would not yield.

He discovered why soon enough as he was pulled into the hanger, and Ben's hand was extended as a look of painted concentration riddled his face.

"Put him down," Hux commanded."Just put him down."  
Ben did so, and the ship collapsed. With uneasy breaths, he looked out the hanger and panted out, "I think... he's getting....closer."   
Hux looked out as well, and frowned "He's no concern of ours. Let's fly on!"

Finn suddenly felt a tug at his arm as Hux pulled him to his feet. "I suppose you think you're brave, don't you?" He mocked, before pulling him to the bridge.

Finn did not look him in the eyes, but his hatred brewed as he spit out  
"Only compared to some."   


  
**_"Growing up on a planet that had only ever seen winter forests, D'Qar was a shocking sight. Had this not been the place where his captors were going to allegedly murder him, the lush planet would've been a most exotic sight. As they approached the large cliffs, their tail was gaining on them."_ **

  


"He's right on top of us!" Ben cried out, but panic soon turned to curiosity.  "I wonder if he's using the same engine we are using."

"Whoever he is, he's too late. SEE?"

Hux turned to the large cliffs. Far too jagged and uneven to land a ship, and far too steep for any man to scale. Many had tried, and it was their bones at the bottom that lay testament to the power of nature.

"THE CLIFFS OF INSANITY!"

Finn was lead off to the hanger, carried by Phasma, who offered an apologetic smile as she hauled him over her shoulders. Finn offered little resistance, he only winced as Hux yelled out commands as they docked the ship.

"HURRY UP! MOVE THE THING! AND THAT OTHER THING!MOVE IT!"

Suddenly the ship rumbled as it took ground. A moment later, Hux and Ben emerged.

"We're safe." Hux stated as he opened the hangar, revealing a harness and rope hanging from the cliffs. As Phasma carried Finn to said harness, he was overwhelmed by the monstrosity that was these cliffs.

"Only Phasma is strong enough to go up our way." Hux stated smugly, looking back at the oncoming x-wing jet. "He'll have to sail around for hours 'til he finds a space port."

When they were all strapped securely into the harness, Phasma began to climb. Finn was impressed that she managed to keep climb so fast, considering the amount of people she was carrying. He turned his attention downwards as the sound of a ship landing rang through the air. Below the x-wing had landed, and a figure emerged, from the looks of it, a man, dressed durasteel armor. The man ran over and took hold of the rope, and began to climb.

"He's climbing the rope," Ben stared wide eyed as man came closer and closer. "And he's gaining on us." 

"Inconceivable," Hux breathed, before turning to Phasma "FASTER!"

"This is as fast as I can go under these conditions."

"YOU WERE SUPPOSED TO BE THIS COLOSSUS, YOU WERE THIS GREAT LEGENDARY THING, AND YET HE GAINS! "

"Well, I'm carrying three people, and he's only has himself." 

"I do not accept excuses.  I'm just going to have to find myself a new giant, that's all."

Horror flooded Phasma's eyes. "Don't say that, Hux. Please?

"DID I MAKE IT CLEAR THAT YOUR **JOB** IS AT STAKE?"

Somehow, Phasma managed to climb faster, but the man in durasteel quickly matched her pace. As they climbed higher and higher, impossibly high, they became more evenly matched.  But the battle was soon over as Phasma hauled them all to the top. Quickly Hux pulled out pulled out a knife and cut the rope clean. It slithered down the edge, and they all awaited a scream or a thump.

But it never came.

Ben and Phasma walked over to the edge, and saw that the man in durasteel was clinging to the edge of the cliff for dear life.

"He has a  very good arms," Phasma remarked, clearly impressed.

"HE DIDN'T FALL?" Hux exclaimed, joining them in their observation. "INCONCEIVABLE!"

"You keep using that word," Ben observes, sounding a bit skeptical.  "I'm ninety percent sure it doesn't mean what you think it means."

Unaware of the nasty look Hux gave him, Ben looked down to see the man in durasteel attempting to place a foot on a rock above him.

"Kriff, He's climbing!"

Hux saw it too, and his expression turned cold.

"Whoever he is, he's obviously seen us with the prince and must therefore die. You," he pointed to Phasma. "Carry him. We'll head straight for the Rebel frontier. Catch up when he's dead. If he falls, fine. If not, the saber."

Ben stiffened, and grabbed the cold durasteel hilt hanging from his belt

"Hux, you know I can't-" 

"Yes, you can. Less you want me to throw you at him and have you ** _both_** fall down the cliff."

Ben sighed before nodding. A beat later and he said

"I'll be using my left hand."

Hux groaned. "You know what a hurry we're in!"

"It is the only way I'll do it. I'm saving my right for you-know-who."

Hux shook his head. "Fine, but make it quick."

Phasma walked over to Ben and patted him on the shoulder."You be careful. People in masks cannot be trusted."

Ben rolled his eyes, but offered her a smile. "Like I don't know that already."

"I'M WAITING! 

Phasma rounded back to Hux, and they departed with Finn,  making their way to the Rebel frontier.

Ben looked at his saber, placing a gentle hand around the hilt. It felt cold, yet familiar in his grip, despite his tendency to avoid using it. He felt it thrum with the force, the mystic presence draping itself around the small weapon. Even someone as force insensitive as he was could feel it.  It intimidated him, that's why he vowed only to use it when necessary. But it was either his vow or his job, and he was his father's son. Besides, it wasn't technically breaking his vow, he was using his left hand. He carefully shifted his saber hook  to the right hip, and looked over the cliff.

"Hello there!" He called out, waving a bit. "Slow going?"

Hey, just because he was meant  to kill him didn't mean he couldn't be civil. Besides, the poor sap was struggling a bit. He looked up a Ben, and even though a helmet obscured his face, Ben had a feeling he was frowning.

 "Look, I don't mean to be rude, but this is not as easy as it looks, so I'd appreciate it if you wouldn't distract me. "

Ben gave a nod of understanding and then offered a "Sorry." 

"Thank you."

Ben waited a few minutes, but the man in black barely scaled a few feet. Tapping his gun holster impatiently, he called down

"I don't suppose you could speed things up?"

The man looked up, annoyance clear in his body language.

"If you're in such a hurry, you could lower a rope or a tree branch or find something useful to do. "

Ben shrugged. "I could do that. I've got some rope up here, but I do not think you would accept my help, since I am only waiting around to kill you. "

"....That does put a damper on our relationship. 

"But,"  Ben adds, offering a charming smile."I promise I will not kill you until you reach the top."

The man in durasteel offers a nod, "That's very comforting, but I'm afraid you'll just have to wait."

Ben sighed, turned around a scuffed the dirt like angry child.

"I hate waiting," he grumbled, before he Began to walk away, but turned and came back.

"I could give you my word as a Smuggler...? "

"No good," the man gritted out as he hoisted himself another foot. "I've known too many Smugglers. "

Ben sighed, before whining out,  "So's there any way you'll trust me? "

"Nothing comes to mind."

Ben considered for a moment, before offering,

"I swear, on the soul of my father, Han Solo, you will reach the top alive. "

The man on black looks up, clearly exhausted, and panted out, "Throw me the rope."

Ben uncoiled part of the rope from the rock and tossed it over the edge. The man in black climbed to the top, surprisingly rejuvenated but sweaty as all hell, and smiled at him.

"Thank you," he said genuinely. He then looked at Ben's belt at his light saber and hastily began to bow. "You'll have to forgive me, Master Jedi-."

"I'm no Jedi."

"Oh," the man in durasteel said, straightening up a bit, shifting uncomfortably. "Then Master Si-."

" I'm not a Jedi or a Sith." Ben states. "My mitochondria count isn't high enough."

The man in durasteel cocked his head. "Then why do you carry a light saber?"

"Light sabers can be activated by anyone. They can be used by anyone. Force users are the only ones that can construct them, though."

"Ah, I see," the man in durasteel nodded. "But why?"

Silence rang through, until Ben spoke up, "Revenge."

"Do elaborate," the man in black encouraged.

"I will," Ben replied. "But first, can I ask you a question?"

The man in durasteel shrugged in response, and Ben continued.

"Do you have a bowcaster shot scar in your abdomen?"

The man cooked his head as is to offer a look of confusion, before opening his abdominal armor, showing no such scar. He put it back in place, before asking, "Do you always ask people that question?"

"My father was slaughtered by a man with a bowcaster scar."

The man in durasteel nodded, and Ben reclined against the rocks.

"My family were all force sensitives. My grandfather, my mother, my uncle. I was expected to carry on that tradition. But when my midichlorian results came back... Well I **was** always closer to my father. He was a smuggler, the best around. I grew up in the copilot seat. Helping him on jobs were the greatest days of my life. Then the man with a bowcaster scar appeared and requested that an item be found. A rare lightsaber that had been lost after the fall of the Empire. One that was apparently still out there in the remains of the planet Death Star. My father took the job."

Ben took out the lightsaber, and handed it to the man in black.

"He slaved a year, searching high and low, near and far, using all his connections, before he finally found it."

The man looked it over, befor he said, his voice doing nothing to conceal his awestruck, "I've never seen its equal."  He returned the saber to Ben, who spun it around mid air, using the force, while he continued his story.

"The man with the bowcaster scar returned and demanded it, but at one-tenth his promised price. My father refused. Without a word, the man with the bow caster scar slashed him through the heart." With that, Ben caught the lightsaber, and sheathed it back into his belt. "I loved my father, so naturally I challenged his murderer to a duel. I failed. The scared man left me alive. But he gave me this."

He tapped the scar running down his face. The man in durasteel nodded.

"How old were you?"

"I was eleven years old," Ben said solemnly. He straightened up and adjusted his belt a bit, before crossing his arms, a dangerous smirk began to crawl on his face.

"When I was-a strong enough, I dedicated my life to the study of lightsaber dueling, so the next time we meet, I will not fail. I will go up to the bowcaster scared man and say, "Hello. My name is Benjamin Solo. You killed my father.  Prepare to die." 

"You've done nothing but study lightsaber duels? Why not become a jedi? You can move objects."

Ben shrugged. "I did learn some jedi tricks from my uncle, but moving objects and people isn't a big deal.The body is easy. Now mind control?Force Bounds? Communicating with force ghosts? That's the advanced portions. I never was good at sitting still long enough to meditate. I focused more on studying lightsabers and force moving things....well more a pursuit than a study, lately. You see, I cannot find him. It has been twenty years now and I am starting to lose confidence. I just work for Hux to pay the bills. It's not a lot of money in revenge."

"Well," the man in durasteel started as the rose, and reached for his pouch. "I certainly hope you find him someday."

Ben reaches out his hands. "Wait, you don't have to use your blaster."

The masked man looks sceptical, so Ben reached into his own pouch and pulled out another saber.

"I keep an extra, just in case."

The man in durasteel blinked a bit, before blurting out "I don't know how to use that."

Been gave him a reassuring smile. "Well, this will be the perfect opportunity to learn!"

The man in black hesitantly took the saber, and held it tight in his grip. Ben unhooked his from his belt, and activated it, the blue glow of the saber illuminating his face. The man in black activated his, which was an odd purplish color.

"Neve seen a saber glow that color," the man in black commented.

"Meh, stole it from some old jedi temple remains, I think it was that sight that all those jedi younglings were killed  .

"Ah."

“So, are you ready?”

The man in durasteel shrugged “As I’ll ever be. Besides, whether I am or not, you've been more than fair.” 

Ben gave him a sad smile. “You seem a decent fellow. I hate to kill you.” 

Though Ben could not see it, the man's voice told him that he was returning the smile.“You seem a decent fellow. I hate to die.”

Both men drew their sabers,buzzing with energy as they began to come in contact with another. Ben’s smile turned dangerous.  

“Begin.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comments are much loved. ;)


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *peaks head through curtain* Sooooo.... did you miss me?  
> *Avoids rotten tomatos* I know! I know! It took forever, and I really have no explanation other then it just took a long time to be inspired. I'm really sorry, and I hope none of my beautiful loyal readers are angry at me for taking so long! I hope this lives up to expectations! I'm sorry!  
> Disclaimer: I'm trash, I can't own a masterpiece such as Star Wars  
> Edit: I changed the "man in black" to the "man in durasteel." This is a crucial point I forgot to edit last chapter, as it is key for future chapters.

**_“The sabers buzzed as Ben approached, hitting the other man’s saber, causing small sparks of light to ignite. The man was able to not only block the attacks, but recuperated the attacks with controlled strikes of his own. The light banter escalated as the two sabers clashed in a fury of thrusts and parries. Despite the obvious gap in experience, the man in durasteel held his own, painting the scene as one of a battle between skill and luck.”_ **

 

Ben smirked as the man made a particularly close thrust at his shoulder. Close, but was not enough to even cut his shirt. Still, it was impressive.

“I gotta say, you’re doing wonderful for someone who had no idea how to duel before today.” He complimented as he began to back him up against the ruins. He himself had to back up a bit as the man in durasteel began to fight him back with ferocity. 

“Are you being sarcastic? Because that's a bit cruel, praising your opponent before you kill him.”

The man in durasteel made a swing at his head from the right, to which Ben blocked, and raised an eyebrow.

“Why would you think that? The way you're fighting, you might give me a run for my money.”

Ben shoved the lightsaber back, snapping his wrist to send the saber flying, disarming the man in green durasteel and smirked.

“But me being a smuggler and all, you have to understand I can't let someone get between me and money.”

Ben stretched out his hand and attempted to force pull the other saber. As it began to fly towards him, it was hit by a stray blaster shot, knocking it over to the edge of the cliff. Ben whipped his head to see the man in durasteel holding his blaster, and the smuggler scowled.

“What the kriff, that's not fair!”

A snort escaped the helmet covered man. “Hey, you have your advantages, I have mine.”

Ben growled as he marched over to his opponent, blocking the blaster shots with his saber in a whirl of blade wielding techniques. The man made a quick dodge around his oncoming opponent, and bolted towards the discarded saber. Ben, without thinking, reached out his hand, and caused the armored man to freeze. He immediately regretted it, as every midichlorian in his body screamed at the strain they were under. He needed to stop resorting to this so often, it was painful as all hell, but as a thought crossed his mind, he gathered all the tolerance for pain he could muster, and began to lift his opponent in mid air, and brought him dangling over the cliff.

The man, though frozen, tried to struggle, but instead gave out mufflers cries of pain. Ben felt guilt wash over him, and offered an apologetic smile.

“So Sorry...about…this,” and he let him go.

Ben gasped as all the strain was released, and his arm hung loosely at his side as he heaved in deep breaths. It was done, as dirty as I made him feel, to be fair, he was the first to cheat. But it didn't matter much any more, he had to catch up with Hux and Phasma to tell them the news.

Once regaining a steady breath, he walked over to the edge of the cliff and grabbed the stray lightsaber. But as he did, he heard an odd sound, almost that of a fighter jet, yet it was quieter. He looked around in the sky, keeping his grip tight on the blade as worry rushed over him. Did the Starkiller fleet catch up so soon? But as he looked up, the sound becoming more and more prominent, he saw nothing.

Until something rushed from below him and soared above, the impact of the gliding force sending him stumbling back. When Ben looked at the offending craft, he nearly choked on his own air. 

That trooper wannabe had a kriffing jetpack!

His opponent had his gun drawn and pointed at him. Ben, still in shock, quickly pulled himself together and held his saber in a defensive stance.

“Who are you?” Ben asked in genuine awe.

“No one of consequence,” the man said nonchalantly

“I must know.”

“Get used to disappointment.”   


Ben blinked, before laughing aloud and shrugged. “Okay.”

His foe began to shoot, and Ben angled his blades so that the blasts would return in his direction, but the man in durasteel quickly swerved, and continued his attack. It began to get increasingly harder for Ben to block the hail of fire.

“Shit!” Ben cursed as a shot knocked his saber out of his hand.

The man in durasteel then flew directly in his direction, blasting straight at him. In one sweep, along with a blast, Ben was sent falling back against a boulder. He groaned in pain as his back cracked above the rock. He looked over to his saber and attempted to force pull it, but as it began to tremor, a boot stilled the blade. Ben looked up at the victor as he pointed his gun at his head, and sighed in defeat.

“Kill me quickly.”   


Th e man in green-grey durasteel circled Ben like a predator, and said with amusement tinted in his voice, “I would as soon destroy a stained-glass window as an artist like yourself. However, since I can't have you following me either....”

And with a quick hit to the head, Ben saw black.

 

**_“The man in durasteel trekked up the hills of Ach-To, heading towards the unsuspecting Hux and Pahsma. But as the two remaining captors saw the glare of their pursuer’s armor, Hux let out a cry.”_ **

 

“INCONCEIVABLE!” Hux then roughly yanked Finn from Phasma, growling out, “Give him to me. Catch up with us when you’re done.”

Phasma raised an eyebrow at Hux and asked “Done with what? What do you want me to do?”

“FINISH HIM! FINISH HIM! YOUR WAY!”

Phasma nodded, “Oh, okay. My way.”

Hux started to walk away with the prince, before something crossed Phasma’s mind, and her eyes widened. 

“Wait, Hux! I left Oathkeeper at home!”

Hux turned around to her and glared, “Not your sword, you buffoon! Pick up one of those rocks, get behind the boulder. In a few minutes the man in durasteel will come running around the bend. The minute his HEAD is in view, HIT IT WITH THE ROCK!!”

Before Phasma could respond, Hux rushed off over the boulder and glenn with Finn in tow. Phasma looked down at the ground in frustration. 

“That is not my way. My way is more honorable than that.”

But as the man in durasteel approached closer, a thought crossed her mind. She quickly did as Hux ordered, and hid behind the boulder with a rock in hand. 

The man in durasteel rounded the hill side. He looked around the hill side, and suddenly jumped at the rock that was launched less than an inch from his head. He turned around, and Phasma emerged, another rock armed in her hand.

“I did that on purpose, I had no need to miss.”

The man in armor nodded. “I believe you. But why?”

“Don’t get me wrong, I still intended to carry out my oath to Hux, I am going to finish you. But, I intend to do it honorably.”

“Reasonable,” the helmeted man acknowledged with a nod. “And what would you suggest would be the most honorable way to finish me?”

Phasma lifted up her blaster and inclined her head towards his holstered one.

“Ten step duel. It will give us an equal opportunity to fight. No advantages over the other.”

The man in durasteel nodded, and then said, “Brilliant idea.”

She was taken back as a heat rose to her cheeks. No one had ever called her brilliant before. It was always “Phasma’s loyal as a dog, and as stupid as one.” Whenever Hux would say that about her, Ben would remind her that dogs were some of the sweetest animals in the galaxy, just like her. It would always cheer her up, but never filled the void created by the years of being called a big dumb brute. 

“T-thank you,” she stammered out, a small smile creeping up on her face. “Shall we begin?”

“Ready when you are.”

They both took out their blasters, placed a cartridge inside, and then inspected their weapons. After making sure the safety was on, Phasma walked towards the center of the clearing, the man in durasteel mirroring her. Once they were face to face-erm, helmet to chest- they swiveled around so their backs were facing each other. 

Inwardly, Phasma sighed. It was a shame to have to kill him, he seemed very kind and polite. But orders were orders. She took off the safety, took a deep breath and called out:

“Starting….Now!”

She counted her steps tentatively, making sure to be exact. But when she got to seven, she heard a shifting behind her. Out of instinct, she ducked. And she found herself grateful, because a blast hit the rock in front of her. Stunned, she turned around to find the armored man holding his gun out as the smoke of a blast escaped the chamber.

“Um….. My bad?” 

“You cheated!” Phasma exclaimed, mortified that he would be so dishonorable! 

“To be fair,” the armor clad man defended, sounding genuinely sorry, if not a little terrified. “I haven't had the best track record with you people. Your buddy back there said he'd give me a fair fight, and then threw me off a cliff with the force.”

Anger arose in her as she aimed her blaster at the bastard, barely missing him as he quickly maneuvered his jet pack upwards. He took aim at Phasma, but was stopped as she shot the top of his pack. Panicking, he maneuvered the failing machine to a large rock, where he proceeded to smash it in the process of “landing.” Phasma marched over to the rock, already  reloading her gun. The man in green durasteel quickly discarded the pack, before scrambling to slide down the opposite side of the rock. Frustrated. Phasma ran behind the boulder, gun poised and loaded. Yet he was nowhere to be seen.

She grunted in frustration, quickly looking around the large collection of rocks for any traces of her opponent, but she neither saw nor heard a sound.

It wasn't until he jumped onto her back that she realized he was behind her. Gasping as he wrapped his steel clad arms around her throat in a choke hold, she attempted to pry him off her back. To her frustration, he tightened his grip.

“G-get o-off!” She choked out.

“No can do, I'm afraid.”

Gritting her teeth, she proceeded to crash her back against a boulder as hard as she could. The choker let out a grunt of pain as the sound of his armor being crushed reached her ears.

“C-can you not do that?” He grunted out, before she smashed him back against the boulder.

“No can do, I'm afraid,”she mocked, crushing him again.

But his grip tightened, and Phasma found herself losing oxygen. Panting heavily, she let out a shaky grunt of pain.

“Been… So long…. Since fighting a person….”

The man offered an equaly shaky laugh, before asking as she walked over to another boulder:

“Why should that make any-,” he cut himself off short grunt of pain as she hit him into the boulder. “D-difference? What have you been-umpf!-fighting?”

Her vision began to blur as she saw little black stars all around. “W-well… You see…. When you fight large groups of men…  or a bear….. you use.. different..techniques!

And thus, the giant woman fell to the ground as the little black stars filled her vision.

 

_**“After leaving the unconscious giant, the man in durasteel treked on towards the ultimate prize. Yet little did he know, that he was not alone in his search.”** _

 

The white flag marked with the Royal Crest of House Fett wove high above the cliffs. A company of royal guards armed with bowcasters and blasters, headed by a hooded man in black, sat on their speedorz as Prince Nines in royal garb was tracing the steps in the dirt,almost creating a little dance.

“There was a remarkable duel,” the prince stated aloud, shuffling a bit, before coming to a stop at a boulder..

“The looser…. Headed elsewhere… Whereas the winner….”

He bent down to the ground, pinching some gravel between his fingers, and then looked upwards.

“Headed towards the hills.”

“Shall I send my men to find the looser?” The hooded man suggested, yet the prince waved him off.

“We have no reason to. The winner was heading towards the others.”

Prince Nines strood towards his speedor, and from his side pouch, produced a small hound, who was panting and growling in his arms. He set the hound down, and white mutt with orange spots set his nose to the ground. After a moment, he bolted off, barking excitedly. Nines swung his leg over the seat, and started the speedor. Over the roar if the engine, he called out.

“Come! They are heading for the Rebel Frontier! Bee-Bee Eight will lead us to my beloved, and these  **traitors** to the crown!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The reason why the Hux/Vizzini scene isn't in this chapter is because that is one of my favorite scenes of the whole movie, and I want to do it right. I need more time to perfect the idea, so Ben and Phasma's scenes are a little bone for you to chew on till I finally figure it all out. But they were super hard to write, as well. Ben's scene took me two days to fully developed the battle. Phasma's took forever to figure out how the heck she and the man in durasteel were going to fight.  
> So I hope that was worth the wait! I truly am sorry, and I feel awful for taking this long. Please comment and or like, I really do appreciate it!


End file.
